BTS :: JUST
by kirameku-14
Summary: BTS STORY. Min Yoongi memang senang berganti pacar. Min Yoongi juga akan dengan senang hati mengangkang untuk pacarnya itu. Namun bagaimana saat Min Yoongi yang baru saja mencampakkan pacar seminggunya justru berakhir dengan crushnya yang berubah layaknya sex god di usia dewasanya? Sial, Park Jimin memang sial.
_._

 _Kau berlari. Menjauh._

 _Pergi._

 _Dan kini kau datang kembali._

 _Tidak…_

 _Aku bukanlah peliharaan yang akan kembali datang kepadamu._

 _Aku takkan menggoyangkan ekorku dengan senang untukmu._

 _Tidak… yang meninggalkanku takkan mendapatkanku kembali._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **JUST.**_

 _ **A MinYoon fanfiction.**_

 _ **Boys love, sex activity, not for children, don't like just don't read.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

.

.

"Bangsat." Maki pria berambut abu-abu itu kesal pada pasangannya minggu ini.

"Kenapa kau harus memaki? Sama seperti kau, aku hanya sedang bermain." Balas pria lainnya yang menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Sialan. Meski aku selalu bermain dengan pasanganku, tak pernah satu pun yang kujadikan bahan taruhan." Pria berambut abu-abu itu memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan marah, marah karena ia dijadikan bahan taruhan selama seminggu ini mereka berhubungan.

"Oh ayolah, kau biasanya mudah mengangkang untuk semua penis yang ingin menyenggamaimu, kenapa kau harus menolak penisku?"

Pria berambut abu-abu itu mendecih kesal, pria di hadapannya seketika terlihat menjijikkan di matanya. Membantunya? Membantunya untuk memenangkan taruhan? Taruhan konyol yang menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Harga diri seorang Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi memang senang berganti-ganti pasangan, mereka berhubungan selama tiga bulan. _Yeah_ , tiga bulan adalah waktu paling lama bagi Min Yoongi untuk berhubungan dengan satu pria. Berhubungan badan dengan kekasih selama tiga bulannya itu pun bukan hal yang aneh menurut Min Yoongi.

Namun, seorang Min Yoongi takkan pernah mengangkang cuma-cuma untuk setiap pasangannya. Min Yoongi juga bukan penganut hubungan badan satu malam. Min Yoongi akan memperhatikan pasangannya selama sebulan mereka berhubungan sebelum ia merasa pasangannya aman dan ia siap mengangkang untuk pasangannya itu.

Dan bedebah di hadapannya ini ingin memenangkan taruhannya agar bisa membuat Min Yoongi mengangkang untuknya dalam waktu satu minggu mereka berhubungan? Sialan.

Min Yoongi mengernyit jijik sebelum melayangkan sebuah tamparan. " _We're done, so stay away from me, bastard!_ " maki Min Yoongi dan Min Yoongi pergi dari kafe tempat mereka bertemu itu tanpa mengindahkan satupun tatapan pengunjung kafe yang memandangnya bingung.

..

..

..

Kenapa semua orang membuat Min Yoongi kesal hari ini.

"Minggir," ucap Min Yoongi kala ia dihadang oleh salah satu petugas keamanan.

"Maaf, pelanggan di bawah umur dilarang memasuki area ini. Aku harap kau mengerti, bocah."

Wah… orang itu benar-benar membuat Yoongi kesal. Yoongi merogoh ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa angka sebelum menghubungi seseorang.

" _Ya,_ Kim Namjoon!" panggilnya kesal saat ia berhasil menghubungi salah satu temannya. " _Neo jigeum eodiya_?!"

" _Uh, hyung,_ jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku saat ini sedang di bar." Ujar Kim Namjoon.

"Segera ke pintu masuk dan dalam semenit kau sudah harus berada di pintu masuk." Min Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telepon itu dan menggeram kesal memandangi petugas keamanan yang menjaga pintu masuk bar.

Tak lama, dengan tampang bingung, Kim Namjoon berhasil berdiri di pintu masuk. " _Wae hyung_? Kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kesini dan bukannya langsung masuk saja?"

"Kau memperkerjakan penjaga baru? Tanpa memberitahukannya siapa aku? Menyebalkan!" dengus Min Yoongi dan mulai melangkah masuk namun lagi-lagi ia dihentikan oleh penjaga itu. Membuat Min Yoongi mendengus kesal dan memandangi Kim Namjoon untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Hei, biarkan dia masuk, asal kau tahu… Yoongi _hyung_ salah satu pemilik tempat ini."

Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukannya pada pemilik tempat ia bekerja, petugas keamanan itu berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf dan Yoongi hanya mendecih melihat itupun berlalu pergi tanpa menanggapi permintaan maaf petugas keamanan itu. Membuat petugas keamanan itu berkali-kali menepuk keningnya dan menyesali kebodohannya. Dan Kim Namjoon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat itu semua.

"Oh? Yoongi _hyung_ datang." Salah satu bartender yang sedang memainkan gelas-gelas cantik itu menoleh untuk mendapati Min Yoongi yang berjalan suram menuju ke arahnya. " _Wae hyung_?" tanyanya saat Yoongi sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Berikan aku racikan terbaikmu Hoseok _ah_ , aku sedang kesal sekarang."

Mendengar perintah itu, Hoseok sang bartender segera meracik minuman untuk Min Yoongi dan memandangi Min Yoongi yang menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa semua orang melecehkan aku hari ini?" dengus Yoongi kesal saat ia menerima gelasnya dari Hoseok.

"Melecehkan bagaimana?" Tanya Hoseok yang kini bersandar dengan kedua tangannya pada pinggiran meja.

"Si bangsat itu menjadikanku taruhan, memintaku mengangkang untuknya. Cih, harusnya aku tak menerimanya menjadi pasanganku minggu kemarin" geram Yoongi.

"Kan _hyung_ sudah kuperingatkan, si brengsek itu takkan pernah menjadi pasangan yang baik untukmu." Cecar Hoseok dengan nada menasehatinya dan sekilas melirik Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dan kau!" tuding Yoongi pada Namjoon yang baru saja meletakkan bokongnya di kursi. "Kalau mau memperkerjakan seseorang setidaknya beri tahu mereka jika bar ini dimiliki oleh tiga orang, kau, aku dan Hoseok! Bagaimana bisa penjaga itu melecehkanku dan menyebutku bocah lalu melarangku masuk ke bar milikku?"

Kalimat Yoongi itu membuat Hoseok terkekeh geli sementara Namjoon menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal.

" _Hyung,_ maaf. Kau tahu kalau aku terkadang ceroboh." Sela Namjoon sebelum Yoongi semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sudah sudah, kau ingin minum apa Namjoon _ah_?" Tanya Hoseok yang masih terkekeh geli.

"Buatkan yang biasa saja Hoseok _ah_ , dan minta pelayan untuk mengantarkan ke atas. Seokjin _hyung_ sudah menungguku sedari tadi." Setelah mendapatkan tanda oke dari Hoseok, Namjoon berlalu ke ruang pribadinya di lantai teratas di mana kekasihnya sedang menunggunya.

..

..

..

 _Cypher_ … adalah nama bar mewah di kawasan Gangnam yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung semenjak didirikan empat tahun yang lalu. Pendirinya sekaligus pemiliknya adalah tiga sekawan yang tak sengaja bertemu dan menjadi sesama _rapper underground_. Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok dan Kim Namjoon.

Ide membuat bar mewah ini tadinya hanya ide konyol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah terealisasikan. Bar ini tadinya dibuat hanya sebagai pelarian ketiganya dari rutinitas dunia mereka yang monoton.

Min Yoongi, seorang arsitek jenius yang sedang menampaki puncak karirnya di usianya yang baru memasuki usia dua puluh lima tahun. Merasa bosan dengan semua garis-garis sketsa bangunan yang menjadi proyek kerjanya. Ia butuh pelarian untuk semua kebosanannya. Maka ia pergi ke tempat berkumpulnya _rapper underground_ yang ternyata telah terasa berabad-abad tak ia kunjungi semenjak masa awal kuliahnya. Di sana ia bertemu adik kelasnya saat sekolah menengah atas yang ternyata juga _rapper underground_ dan sama-sama melarikan diri dari rutinitasnya.

Jung Hoseok, pemuda ceria berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang baru saja memasuki tahun keempatnya di fakultas kedokteran itu merasa kepalanya penat dengan semua literatur yang mesti dibacanya. Belum lagi semua praktek yang menguras tenaganya, membuat Hoseok membutuhkan hiburan dan ia pun pergi ke tempat itu.

Lalu Kim Namjoon, pemuda jenius berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang sudah menamatkan S2 nya dan telah memimpin perusahan keluarganya semenjak berusia dua puluh tahun itupun sama seperti Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok. Ia merasa kepalanya akan pecah jika ia tak segera mendapatkan hiburan atas semua rutinitas monoton kehidupannya.

Dan terbentuklah tempat hiburan untuk masalah mereka. _Chypher_ , tempat seorang Min Yoongi bisa bermain dengan perangkat DJ dan menjelma menjadi Suga seorang DJ dengan pilihan musik paling unik sebagai daya tariknya. Musik-musik yang dimainkan Suga kebanyakan adalah ciptaannya sendiri dan peminat musik-musik Suga selalu menunggu-nunggu aksi DJ Suga.

 _Chypher_ juga tempat seorang calon dokter seperti Jung Hoseok menjelma menjadi J-hope si pembawa harapan dengan semua racikan minumannya yang selalu memuaskan dahaga peminumnya. Selain menjadi bartender yang memainkan apik gelas-gelas dan cairan memabukkan itu, J-hope kerap kali melantai dan memberikan pertunjukkan tunggal seorang J-hope, penari berbakat yang membuat semua orang berdecak kagum karenanya.

Di _Chypher_ , Kim Namjoon melepaskan semua rasa sesak dan frustasinya akan kehidupannya lewat lagu ciptaannya yang sering ia bawakan dengan _stage name Rap Monster_. Ciri khas lagu seorang Rap Monster adalah, lirik yang menyimpan sejuta makna dan kepiawaannya dalam mengolah kosakata serta lidah yang tak pernah terbelit akan kecepatannya dalam melakukan rap. Serta, ritme lagu Rap Monster yang memainkan hati pendengarnya.

..

..

..

Setengah jam kemudian, Min Yoongi memberi tanda bahwa ia akan bermain pada Hoseok dan ia segera saja menaiki panggung. Alunan _beat_ yang dimainkan Min Yoongi yang telah menjelma menjadi DJ Suga membuat setiap kepala berpaling ke arahnya. Min Yoongi menyeringai ketika mendapatkan atensi itu.

"Woah, pilihan _beat_ yang unik." Seorang pria berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu berkomentar sembari menikmati _beat_ yang dimainkan sang DJ.

"Hm, DJ yang satu ini memang unik. Namanya Suga, yang kuyakin hanyalah nama panggungnya saja." Pria lainnya menanggapi itu dengan sesekali menyesapi minuman di gelasnya.

"Kau benar, Taehyung _ah_. Aku tak menyesal memilih datang ke sini." Sambung si pria itu dengan mata terpejam dan menikmati alunan _beat_ indah yang dimainkan DJ di atas panggung sana.

..

..

..

Sinar sang raja siang yang terik di tengah hari itu menyusup masuk pada celah jendela yang tak tertutup. Membuat sepasang pria yang sedang tertidur itupun akhirnya terganggu.

"Ungh… silau…" keluh pria berambut abu-abu itu yang semakin menyusupkan masuk kepalanya ke pria lainnya yang mendekapnya.

" _Good morning_ …" sapa pria berambut hitam itu dan semakin memeluk erat si mungil berambut abu-abu itu.

" _Morning_." Balas si mungil dengan suara seraknya.

"Tadi malam adalah malam yang indah." Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengecupi kening si mungil di pelukannya dan menghirup wangi si mungil.

"Malam yang indah dan hebat." Sambung si mungil yang kini keasikkan menghirup wangi alami yang dikeluarkan tubuh yang mendekapnya itu.

 _Satu detik…_

 _Dua detik…_

 _Tiga detik…_

 _Empat detik…_

 _Lima detik…_

 _Enam detik…_

 _Tujuh detik…_

 _Delapan detik…_

 _Sembilan detik…_

 _Sepuluh detik…_

Kedua pasang mata itu membola dan kedua tubuh itu langsung menjauh dan bangun secara tiba-tiba.

" _Akh!_ Kepalaku!" keluh si surai abu-abu dan memegang keningnya yang diserang _hangover_.

"Sial… aku…" sementara si surai hitam kini berdiri panik dan berjalan menuju _wastafel_ yang berada di kamar mandi. Ia perlu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tak lama, ia mendengar _closet_ duduk di sebelah _wastafel_ itu dibuka dan dapat ia lihat si surai abu-abu itupun turut memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Si surai hitam setelah selesai dengan urusannya segera keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mendapati kamar tempat ia bermalam bukanlah kamarnya dan kamar ini terlalu berantakan. Potongan-potongan baju yang sebagian ia kenali sebagai pakaian yang dipakainya semalam, dan juga aroma bekas percintaan menyeruak masuk ke penciumannya. Ia melangkah memunguti pakaiannya dan memakai kemejanya serta boksernya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar bunyi air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi.

Si surai hitam memutuskan untuk menunggu si pemilik kamar yang sedang membersihkan diri itu untuk setidaknya mengetahui siapa yang telah menghabiskan malam dengannya, dan bukan hanya sekedar menghabiskan malam namun menghabiskan malam panjang nan panas dengannya.

..

..

..

Min Yoongi terpekur di bawah guyuran air, ia semalam melakukan apa?

Oh tidak, ia tak seharusnya bertanya, _toh_ baunya masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Sial, hubungan satu malam yang dibencinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Min Yoongi mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dan juga sebuah _bathrobe_ untuk menutupi badannya. Kaki putih itupun membawanya untuk keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati pasangan bercinta satu malamnya sedang duduk membelakanginya sebelum berpaling ke arahnya setelah mendengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Baguslah kau…" kata-kata si surai hitam itu terputus begitu melihat Yoongi, si surai abu-abu mungil yang saat ini juga memandanginya dengan mata terbelalak.

"Kau… Park Jimin?!" Tanya Yoongi dengan intonasi suara tinggi karena ia tak percaya, adik kelasnya saat sekolah menengah pertama itulah yang menjadi pasangannya semalam.

"Min Yoongi? Kau Yoongi _hyung_ kan?" dan Park Jimin si surai hitam itu segera saja melesak ke arahnya untuk memeluknya dengan erat. "Wah, Yoongi _hyung_ , tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi dengan cara seperti ini." Ujarnya dan semakin menambahkan intensitas pelukannya.

" _Ukh,_ kau bau." Keluh Min Yoongi dan segera mendorong Park Jimin ke kamar mandi. "Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu." Ujarnya. Dan Park Jimin tersenyum kecil sebelum melangkah masuk dan mulai membersihkan diri.

..

..

..

Apa? Apa? Itu Park Jimin? _Crush_ Yoongi sewaktu ia masih belum mengalami pubertas? Park Jimin manis adik kelasnya yang sekarang menjelma bagaikan _sex god_ dengan tubuh yang… oh astaga, Min Yoongi masih mengingat bagaimana lekukan tubuh Park Jimin yang indah itu saat ia tadi berlari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tubuh dengan otot-otot yang menonjol di tempat yang sesuai, kulit _tan_ yang menggoda, _ah_ sial… Yoongi juga mengingat suara _husky_ yang menyapanya saat ia bangun tadi.

Dan, _crap!_ Ia telah bercinta dengan Park Jimin? Oh astaga.

Bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan seorang Park Jimin yang sudah lama tak ia temui?

Yoongi masih ingat jika setengah jam setelah ia datang ke bar ia mulai bermain, dan setelah dua jam asik memutarkan musik, Yoongi kembali turun dan duduk untuk kembali menyesap racikan Hoseok. Tak lama, ia merasa ia butuh untuk pergi ke toilet, Yoongi masih mengingat itu. Sekembalinya dari toilet… sial, Yoongi tak mengingat apapun tentang ia yang keluar dari toilet.

..

..

..

"Kau yakin masih ingin disini?" Kim Taehyung menatap bingung temannya yang tak ingin pulang.

"Sudah, pulanglah. Aku masih ingin sebentar disini. Dan jika aku terlalu mabuk, aku akan meminta supir pengganti mengantarku pulang." Mendengar ucapan Park Jimin yang santai itupun akhirnya membuat Kim Taehyung beranjak pulang.

Saat sedang asik menenggak alkohol yang sudah entah gelas keberapa, seseorang tiba-tiba saja duduk di atas pangkuan Jimin. Mata Jimin mencoba untuk menatap wajah asing yang duduk di atas pangkuannya itu. Namun sepertinya alkohol sudah memenjarakan seluruh indra Jimin dan membuat Jimin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Hei kau…" panggil pemuda mungil yang menduduki Jimin, pemuda mungil yang tak lain adalah Suga sang DJ dan juga Min Yoongi si arsitek jenius.

"Hm, apa?" balas Jimin sembari melesakkan kecupan kecil di leher indah Min Yoongi.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedaaang kesaaal haari ini!" cerita Yoongi dengan aksen khas orang mabuknya. "Pemudaaaa sialaaan itu ingin aku mengangkang untuknyaaaa. Memangnya dia pikir dirinya siapaaaa? Lubangku kan bukan untuk oraaang seperti dia."

"Hmm, lalu lubangmu itu untuk orang seperti apa?" Tanya Jimin dan membuat Yoongi menjauh untuk menatapi Jimin.

"Seperti kau! Angh… kau tampaaan… ototmuuu… kalau kau merengkuhku mungkin akuuu akan remuuuuk…" balas Yoongi sembari tersenyum geli.

Jimin semakin mengendus wangi alami Yoongi yang benar-benar merangsang. "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahuu, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?"

Yoongi melenguh sekali lagi membuat geliatan kecil di bokongnya yang langsung saja mengenai kejantanan tegang Jimin. "Baiklah, _kajja_ … ikutiii akuuuu, kita ke kamarkuuu." Dan Min Yoongi menarik Park Jimin ke kamar yang memang khusus ada untuk tiga orang pemilik bar.

..

..

..

"AAANGGGH!" Yoongi menggerakkan bokongnya naik turun untuk menjemput kenikmatan yang ditawarkan penis Jimin yang sudah menggagahinya selama berjam-jam. Entah memang pengaruh alkohol atau tidak, namun keduanya bagaikan telah meminum _viagra_ dan membuatnya tak bisa berhenti sedetikpun.

Bibir Jimin masih setia melayangkan kecupan membekas di sekujur tubuh Yoongi. Menyesapi keindahan yang ditawarkan Yoongi. "Terus bergerakh sayang."

Pompaan itu bahkan tak melambat, malah semakin intens dan semakin cepat. Bunyi daging yang saling berhantaman bersatu dengan bunyi basahnya lubang Yoongi yang sudah menampung begitu banyak sperma Jimin.

..

..

..

Saat ini Jimin membuat Yoongi berdiri dan bersandar pada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar Yoongi dengan balkon di luar sana. Wajah Yoongi merasakan dinginnya kaca yang tersapu angin malam. Sementara itu Jimin masih menggagahi Yoongi dengan sekuat tenaganya tanpa berpikir apakah pintu kaca itu sanggup menahan getaran yang diciptakan oleh kegiatan bercinta mereka berdua.

"Uhh… _so tight_ …" desah Jimin merasakan bagaimana lubang ketat itu memainkan penis Jimin tak tahu malu.

"Akuh… akuh… angghhhh…" Yoongi mendesah merasakan bahwa puncaknya akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Hal itu membuat Jimin semakin mempercepat pompaannya dan menggeram saat merasakan gelombang orgasmenya juga akan datang.

..

..

..

Yoongi kini sedang terduduk mengangkang di atas sofa nyamannya sementara Jimin yang berada di atasnya masih saja mengerakkan pinggulnya menghantam Yoongi yang kepalanya mendongak menikmati bagaimana Jimin yang terus saja mengaduk lubangnya.

"Sial… kau benar-benar nikmat!" geraman Jimin selalu terdengar saat sedang menyetubuhi Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi yang berada di lengan kekar Jimin itu mengcengkram Jimin, "Aangh… nikmati aku sepuasmuh…" lenguh Yoongi.

..

..

..

Kilasan kegiatan semalam menghantam kepala Yoongi dan membuat kepala itu semakin merasakan peningnya. Yoongi kini terduduk di atas ranjangnya yang masih menguarkan aroma khas semalam.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa harus dia…" lirih Yoongi sembari mengusap wajahnya, frustasi.

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tak kunjung membuat Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Langkah kaki Jimin yang terbalut bathrobe serupa dengan Yoongi itupun tak bisa membuat Yoongi untuk melihat ke arah Park Jimin.

Jimin semakin membawa langkah kakinya mendekati Yoongi. Kilasan kegiatan mereka semalam juga telah masuk ke kepala Jimin saat ia membawa tubuhnya ke bawah guyuran air.

" _Hyung_ …" panggil Jimin, namun Yoongi masih tak bergeming. Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di bawah Yoongi lalu meraih tangan Yoongi yang masih menutupi wajahnya. "Apa kau menyesal melakukannya denganku?" Tanya Jimin dan membuat Yoongi langsung menatap mata Jimin.

' _Shit!_ Kenapa rambut hitam basah itu membuatku tergoda?' dan seketika Yoongi menyesal telah memandang Jimin dengan rambut hitam basahnya itu.

Tangan pucat Yoongi yang masih berada digenggaman Jimin itu sedikit bergetar merasakan telapak tangan besar itu menaungi tangan Yoongi.

"Kalau aku tidak." Lanjut Jimin yang kini memasang senyumannya. "Aku tidak menyesal telah melakukannya denganmu. Min Yoongi… pria yang kusukai, _anni…_ pria yang kucintai."

Yoongi membelalak mendengar ucapan Jimin itu, "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama melihatmu masuk ke kelasku saat masa orientasi siswa dulu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu." Ucap Jimin.

"Kau serius?"

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang meragu dan menghantarkan ketulusannya akan perasaannya yang terpendam. Tak lama, Yoongi segera menghambur ke pelukan Jimin.

" _Nado_ … aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan mereka berciuman setelah saling mengakui perasaan mereka itu. Perasaan yang telah timbul saat mereka belum mengalami pubertas. Perasaan murni yang kini berkembang menjadi begitu indah ketika telah bertaut.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _YOLO!_

 _Halooo kaliaan~ saya datang dengan ini._

 _Dan ini masih memperingati lima tahun saya menulis disini…_

 _ **#Happy5thAnniversary**_ _for meh!_


End file.
